This invention relates in general to the construction of waste gas heating devices and, in particular, to a new and useful device particularly for heating exhaust gases of internal combustion engines for the catalytic purification thereof which includes a conduit for the passage of the exhaust gases having a tubular burner affixed thereto which generates high temperature gases which are passed into the conduit into association with the exhaust gases for flow through the connecting conduit.